


Back to Good

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Genital Torture, Kink Bingo 2013, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will, being with Will, was pretty amazing once he got used to the general ebb and flow of Will being Will. When everything was relaxed, it was easy, so easy. Will was fun, he took Greg fun places, they hung out out of the house and inside the house. He played mobster games with Greg when he wanted to, switched top and bottom, and was just. Easy.</p><p>When everything was going well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Good

Will Graham had a high pain tolerance, and an urge to push the envelope of it sometimes. Greg had no objection to indulging him in pretty much any kind of bedroom acrobatics. Sometimes it required a little more research than others was all. Interesting research. Research that made his smart phone records look completely filthy, and made him consider maybe just buying thumb screws.

Mostly it made him hope desperately that he wasn't involved in any kind of crime anytime soon. He could only imagine what his co-workers would make of it. Mostly, it made him wonder what he needed to do to wipe the history of the thing so clearly he'd make friends with Google again later.

After he put his plan into action.

Will, being with Will, was pretty amazing once he got used to the general ebb and flow of Will being Will. When everything was relaxed, it was easy, so easy. Will was fun, he took Greg fun places, they hung out out of the house and inside the house. He played mobster games with Greg when he wanted to, switched top and bottom, and was just. Easy.

When everything was going well.

When it wasn't going well, things were different. He moped, and he tended to hole up with the dogs in the small room where they kept books. He'd sulk for days on end while Greg settled into the couch with his Macbook and peeked through the door out of the corner of his eye until Will felt like coming out again.

It wasn't that he was angry at Greg when he did that, just... Unsettled at the world. Caught up in his own head, he declared himself unsafe for human company. The last time, Greg had at least gotten him to sleep in bed at night, well, day, and Will talked through bits and pieces of things when he was sleepy, vulnerable and relaxed.

He was going to blame that for his bright idea, but it might make Will unwind through the cranky period faster and with less trauma for them both; never mind Mal, who lingered uncertainly between them as though he couldn't figure out where he was supposed to go or what he was supposed to do.

Given that it was kind of like torturing their furry four-legged child when it happened, Greg had taken it upon himself to make a trip to the local toy shop -- not the one with the blow up dolls and the creepy torture comics, but one that was clean and brightly lit and a lot less skeezy. They still had pretty awesome stuff, so that was all to the good.

He'd known what he was looking for -- snap on cock rings and clamps, maybe something with a little buzz. They didn't do gear in the house much; Will was very good at sex, and a master at improvisation. Just thinking about it made Greg tingle down to his toes, but sometimes a man needed to do some planning in order for things to come out the way he wanted.

Greg wanted to use something just a little more polished than clothespins on Will while he got him to unwind and give in. He liked the idea, too, of spending a little money on Will as part of it, just an extra way to show he was interested in helping get Will out of his own head. Sometimes, it was the little things that mattered. Greg knew it, and it made him feel good to plan it out, so that didn't hurt anything, either.

Once the bedroom was set up suitably, he made his way to the study door and lingered there for a moment. "Hey."

"Hmn?" Will was lingering, or maybe malingering over the files of a closed case. He looked tired and cloudy.

Leaning a shoulder against the frame, Greg gave him a crooked smile. "I've got a surprise for you. Well. Maybe not so much a surprise, but..."

Will ran a hand over his face, and closed the folder as he leaned back in the chair. "Greg..."

"I know." He blurted it, couldn't help it. "I do. I know, and you know that I know, and that I worry, and I won't make you if you don't want to but... I hope you will."

"You hope I will what?" He'd at least skipped past the _I know that you know that I know_ skit, and was scruffing his own hair tiredly before he started to stand up.

Greg shrugged. "I hope you'll come with me." Yeah, it didn't sound like much, but it was. Especially the way Will was at the moment.

He got standing, and maybe looked like he might throw it off. Will was resilient despite it all, and there might be a sparkle in his eyes. Or Greg was hallucinating it. Either way, he was going with it, so he held out his hand and bit his lower lip and then smiled. "C'mon."

"I'm sorry. I know I'm an ass." He grasped Greg's fingers, and went with Greg, his touch loose.

The warmth of the touch made him smile, made him duck his head with the pleasure of it. "You're not an ass. Or if you are, then you're my ass, and I'm kind of fond of you. And your ass."

"I just can't get the case out of my head." He half-apologized again, but sometimes, dragging Will out against his will was a good idea. He dragged him slowly over to the bedroom, and Will went. He wasn't reluctant, he wasn't dragging his feet because he didn't want to go; he was just caught up and he couldn't break the loop.

Greg was going to bust that loop wide open. "I think maybe I can solve that problem for you if you want to give everything over to me." It was a wishy-washy sort of negotiation but it was negotiation nonetheless.

Will made a quiet hum of noise, and he nudged his shoulder against Greg's as they entered the bedroom. "I trust you."

Yeah. Nothing had ever made him light up in quite the same way, even if it was all inside. "Good. So, um.." Yeah. He was smiling, and it was kind of stupid, but he was pretty pleased with himself. "Get naked?"

Will chuckled, and shook his head a little as he pulled his fingers back from Greg's hand to start stripping of his button down. "Had some thoughts about this?"

"One or two." Or three. Or even four, but this one was pretty much the thing he thought would drag Will back into himself. "Most of them involved you naked and on your knees. Or maybe just writhing and begging, but all of those things are awesome possibilities."

"Oh." Will's voice didn't sound quite right, but it was closer, part observation and part feeling, and who knew what was rolling around behind his imagination. It could be almost anything, and Greg loved that about him. 

"Oh," Greg agreed, and settled himself against the wall across from the bed to watch.

Will stripped efficiently, but there was a suggestion that he appreciated the lingering of eyes on his body. He stretched his shoulders and took his time letting the shirt slide off. His fingers lingered on the button of his jeans; he'd been lounging around the house barefoot, which was nice to see.

Sometimes there were socks in their sex, which had its amusement value. Also, warm toes, but Greg had to appreciate the arch of Will's foot, the way he moved once he was down to his boxer-briefs. He'd be just as happy to spend the next hour generally molesting him from head to toe, but he stepped closer to him, looked directly across at Will. It was a good sign, that he was meeting Greg's glance, and he reached out and took one wrist in his hand, thumb caressing the bone. "Get in the bed."

"Okay." There was a lilt to the response, and he moved, didn't pull away from Greg's hand, didn't turn. He put one knee on the mattress, calf pressed against the sheets, and then the other leg, shifting slowly to sprawl out without breaking that contact.

God. This was one of the reasons it worked for him, because both of them could give in and both of them could take charge, and just thinking about it made Greg hard. "On your back. I want you to keep your hands where I put them until I say otherwise."

He moved with it, laid back on their bed, stretched a leg out and just seemed to wait for Greg to position his hands. So easy, and Greg knelt beside him and put both hands where he wanted them, firmly on either side of his head, resting on the pillows.

It was impossible to resist kissing him, leaning in and lapping at that soft mouth, all need and desire. "Hmmm."

Will stretched, arched his back and lifted his hips, keeping his hands where Greg had out them prior to the kiss, a motion half of wanting and half teasing Greg. "Uhm, you feel good."

"I feel very good," Greg agreed, and maybe it was a little cocky, but he wanted this to work. Needed it to work, because if it did, he'd know how to drag Will back into the present.

He chuckled against Greg's mouth, and chuckling meant relaxing, meant letting walls down and letting Greg in, which he needed. It was important that Will _felt_ again, felt something strongly, something that wasn't misery and staring back at years long past and gone. Maybe it was a little desperate, the way that he fumbled at the nightstand, but it was kind of understandable. Mostly. "So." He cleared his throat and then stole one more kiss. "I've noticed some things. Interesting things."

"Mmhm? What things?" Will's voice dropped quiet, low in a way that made Greg's balls ache.

It was almost enough to make answering difficult. Damn sure it was enough to make it hard for him to swallow. "Sometimes, you need to be pulled out of your head and back into... well. You. Sensation works pretty well for that. I thought I'd try sensation overload."

"Oh." And he knew what Will went for when he felt bad -- sweaters and layers and wrapped up in blankets, and pretty much everything short of a duct taped together sleeping bag or a straight jacket, but that was for when he was antsy and wound up and this other thing was different and harder to handle. Will looked up, very carefully met Greg's eyes and nodded. "Yeah. I'd like to try that."

Another kiss, this time sweet and lingering, and Greg managed to fumble his way into the drawstring bag, feeling his fingers close around the first clamp. He pulled away slowly, licking his bottom lip. "Hmmm. I like kissing you." Among other things, including stroking his way up Will's chest and over a nipple, feeling the perk of it before he squeezed the clamp open and slipped it on with a gentle, easy touch.

Fingers clenched, shifting and stretching against the pillow his hands were resting against. "I think I really like this idea, Greg..."

"Me, too." Liked it quite a lot, and he sat up then, dangling the bag so that Will could see he had more.

Will settled then, pressed his shoulders against the mattress and closed his eyes, mouth loose and smiling as he squirmed. "Going to put them all on?"

"As many as I can find a place for, yeah." Yeah, and that. That was better. That was Will, not Will who sulked in the study, but Will who blew him, Will who made grand romantic gestures in the weirdest most self-conscious way sometimes, and Greg was grateful. He leaned in and stole another kiss before he brought up his hand and pinched Will's other nipple tightly between his fingers.

He imagined he could see the sparks it put out in Will's brain, because there was a shift of movement behind closed eyes, half a noise, a hum, that shivered loose from him. "Never done that before."

Excellent. Fantastic, and Greg laughed, leaning in to kiss him again, fingers careful, still tugging. "Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" Yeah, and when he sat up, he slipped the second clamp into position and let it close.

Will exhaled in a hiss, and squirmed, rubbing his ass against the bed like that helped at all. "Oh god."

Nice. Very nice, and Greg couldn't help laughing, leaning in and bussing a kiss across one shoulder before slipping further down to press his lips against one clamped nipple, earning himself another sound that was just delicious.

It was half a sigh and half a moan, and he could tell from the twitch of Will's hand that he wanted to move, he wanted to pet Greg and hold on, but he kept his hands up. Kept them in place, and god, but that was hot. Gorgeous to see, and he wanted to let him, wanted so many things, but this was about dragging Will out of his head, out of his sulk, and Greg was going to win.

The path he made down Will's center with his mouth was all easy, soft licks and kisses, nothing that could interfere with the pure sensation he was planning to inflict. He knew he was going to win because Will was already reacting like Will. Not like anyone else, but full of the little tells that told Greg his lover was definitely paying attention and along for the ride. "Greg..."

"Mmmhmmm." Lips against a hip bone, lingering, sliding to the smooth skin at the crease of Will's thigh, the coarse scratch of dark hair scraping against a cheek.

All sensations and sharpness for Will to feel and process, to keep him busy. He huffed a laugh instead of giving a coherent answer, and flexed one thigh. Greg could see the rippled white scar that raced across Will's stomach, fish hooked up at the end, but he could also see, feel, touch Will's hardening dick and his balls and that was much more deserving of attention.

He closed his hand around it, fingers light and stroking, teasing, thumb rubbing over the crown. A huff of breath against the skin and he leaned in, mouthed the under side of Will's cock and moaned. Any other time, he'd be glad to blow him to completion, but he had other plans, and he had to remind himself of them. Any other time, and maybe just later that day, later that night, they had time. They had time to do and try things, and that included making Will's nipples ache in a different way than he was making Will's dick ache.

For now, he reached for the bag and pulled out the next clamp. They were all adjustable, and Greg had carefully considered the pressure of each one when he had set it. "Mmmm, you smell..." Like musk and soap and sex, and he couldn't resist taking Will's cock into his mouth and sucking it just a little before he drew back and carefully placed the next clamp.

Light pressure, clamped carefully into place just behind his balls, a tiny gathering of skin that made Will inhale sharply, thigh twitching. That was beautiful, and Greg rubbed his cheek over the head of Will's dick, looking at him. He seemed so much more himself, the look on his face infinitely familiar, and Greg let out a shuddering breath that sounded... yeah, pretty terrible, actually. Oh, thank god. Thank god, and he took Will into his mouth again, sucking slow and hot and wet.

A balance of sex and pain and pleasure, and he wanted to move faster than he was, but he could take his time and enjoy the slow transformation Will was going to yield him. He was fucking beautiful in ways that made Greg breathless, made him want to do so many things to him, and he was going to do all of them. Eventually.

He hummed and stroked a hand over Will's hip, slow and easy, and then reached for the bag for another clamp. He wanted to pick out Will's skin with clamps and clips until he looked like a porcupine. He went with a more delicate clamp, lighter pressure, felt it by touch and pulled it from the bag, stroking the back of his hand up Will's leg. "Hey." That got Will's attention, and he smiled up at him. "In case you ever wondered, you're gorgeous like this. And kind of amazing."

Will laughed, a huff of noise as he pressed his leg up against Greg's fingers, because he hadn't moved his hands from the pillow. "So're you."

Yeah, and he adored that. That they had that, and he hummed with pleasure, rubbed his cheek against a thigh, and placed the next clamp. Will hissed, almost a howl of noise that he swallowed as Greg placed that clamp just at the base of Will's dick.

"Mmmhm." And then some, and Greg had a few more clamps, but he probably wouldn't use all of them. Probably. Just one or two, because Will's eyes looked soft and open, familiar again, and he was twisting and arching in slow jerky motions.

"Love you." Because he did, like crazy, and he couldn't stop. Couldn't stop much of anything when it came to Will, and maybe that was kind of crazy, too, but he didn't care. Didn't give a damn, just slid up Will to catch his mouth because he needed to kiss him, desperately.

He arched his hips up slowly and kissed him back, mumbling fervently. "Love you, too. Love, love that you know when I need, I need..."

Yeah, and Greg slipped on another clamp, catching the soft skin on the underside of Will's cock, kissing him at the same time. Rubber tips and careful edges, pain to get Will grounded, to make him nearly shake with the pleasure of it, and kisses. That was what Will needed, and it was what Greg could give him, and he was so grateful. So fucking grateful to see Will back in his head, back where he needed to be, and Greg couldn't put it off anymore.

Didn't have to, but he'd wanted to wait, wait until he had Will back behind his own eyes instead of off in some distance. It felt good to have him there, hands still held above his head when Greg pulled back and fumbled for the drawer. "Sooo." He let the word drawl out slowly, smile sneaking over his face. "Should I take them off before I fuck you blind or afterwards?" Or maybe during. That sounded pretty great, too.

"After, during, just, little longer..." Will liked them. He liked them and the red flush on his cheeks wasn't all adrenaline, no. Maybe pierced nipples were in play at some point.

Greg bit his lip once he'd scrambled the lube out of the drawer, trying to hang on to his urges. "God, you're so fucking amazing." Yeah. Yes, he was, and his hands shook a little when he smeared lube over his fingers.

Will gave a shaky laugh, and struggled, hands over his head still. "Fuck me. I want, I want to feel just you..."

Just him, and everything was fantastic, everything was so much better. His fingers slid between Will's legs, brushing against the clamps on the way. It earned him a sound, and he moaned, kissing Will's shoulder. "Yes." Yes, and he leaned in, stole another kiss.

Will hissed, and moaned and squirmed, arching up against Greg as he took that next kiss. He pressed slick fingers just where he wanted them, slipping them into him. The inside of him was soft and hot, the clench around his fingers tight, and god. God, yeah, this was everything he wanted. Will was reacting like Will, pliable and eager, letting go for Greg in a way that made him wish he could cover Will in clips from neck to toes. That was maybe a little much, but it was a damned pretty idea, and he had to pant just to keep himself from exploding in some kind of pure joygasm at the very idea.

"God, you're so hot."

He shifted, squirmed and hooked a leg half over Greg's legs. "Please, Greg. Please fuck me..."

Fuck him, and yeah. Yeah, that was definitely what this was. Sex was relative, could be fucking or sex or lovemaking and this? This was so definitely fucking.

Greg shifted, withdrew his fingers and then slid closer, and yeah. There were condoms somewhere, just because it was an easier cleanup, but right at the moment? He didn't give a damn. He was much more interested in getting inside of WIll, and he had to do that kind of carefully because he didn't want to brush any of the clamps and have them pop off before he wanted to tug them loose.

He wanted those to come loose with a purpose, and he wanted to time it right, so he shifted backwards carefully to kneel between his legs. "Yeah, I'm... yeah." Yeah, and he pushed Will's knee further up and apart, took his cock and rubbed it in the slick space between those gorgeous ass cheeks until he had it just where he wanted it and then moved his hips forwards, pressed, and fuck. Fuck, that was... So perfect.

Will struggled to keep his hands still, positioned up over his head still, but he clutched hard with his legs and arched his ass up against Greg's thrust. "Oh god, please, Greg, fuck, please move, please..."

Please, and he moaned, leaned in hard, re-settled his knees and withdrew, then pushed in again. "Ngh. You are... oh god, yeah. You are amazing."

"I can't keep my hands up." He squirmed harder, struggling as he fucked himself onto Greg.

Even amidst all of it, Greg let his mouth twitch into a smile. "Then don't." Don't, because now he was Will again. He was Will, and not that person who was stuck in his own head and couldn't get out of it.

He latched onto Greg almost right away, fingers of one hand grabbing Greg's arm, the other playing with one nipple clamp. "Fuck, fuck yes, Greg...."

Yes, Greg, just what he wanted to hear, and he moaned and thrust into him, hard, because fuck that was gorgeous. That was gorgeous and perfect and amazing, and he reached down and plucked free the last clamp he'd placed, earning himself a strangled, delicious sound.

Will nearly spasmed with the enjoyment of it, fingers clutching wildly at Greg's hips, his mouth open and panting eagerly, and Greg had done that. Greg had brought him back to himself, Greg had put him in this state, and Greg was going to enjoy the fuck out of this.

Literally, and he couldn't help the huff of laughter he gave even as he reached down to   
pop off another clamp. "God, yes."

"Uhm, Christ, I love you." He hitched his hips up hard, sudden, the little pattern that Greg knew heralded orgasm. With one hand, he reached down and plucked loose the last two between them, listened to Will moan and howl and felt him shudder and clamp tight around him.

"Fuck, Will!"

It felt good, the grind and counterpoint of body on body, Will's legs flexing, tight and beautiful, and god, Christ, he loved it, came panting into Will as he spasmed and clutched harder.

Gorgeous. Amazing, and he was going to really hate it when the nipple clamps came off, but still.

He had his Will back.

Will was panting, sprawled against the mattress as his fingers lingered against Greg's sides. "This is the worst, worst time to be making promises, but damn. You.... damn."

Greg laughed again, leaned in to catch a kiss. "Mhm. Yeah. I love you, too. You might not like me very much when I take off the nipple clamps."

"Oh god, they're going to fall off." Will laughed, face flushing a harder red across the bridge of his nose. 

Yeah. Probably not, but he reached up and tweaked them both loose at the same time, and ohhh. That was an interesting reaction. "Sorry."

The red spread, and he was half sure that Will was trying to chew through his bottom lip for a moment, and then he exhaled a hard half laughing breath. "Fuuuuuuucking hell, Greg."

Sorry, sure, but then he leaned down and ran his tongue over one pinched, abused nipple. "Mmm, yeah. Sorry. Except not. Not really."

"We'll have to do this again sometime. Uhm." And Will was going to lie there boneless and tired and Greg was tempted to just sprawl out on top of him like that.

Tempted, but instead he leaned up and kissed his temple, then slid slowly to the side. "I'll get a cloth and... you know."

Will panted in a slow exhale, and nodded against the pillow. "Thanks."

Leaning in, Greg bussed a kiss over his cheek. "Welcome."


End file.
